Echoing a Forgotten Past
by phantomshadow99
Summary: The Pevensie's return is the least of Louise's problems as she helps to battle the evil tyrant that holds Narnia under his boot. Prince Caspian is her only hope of saving the land she has sworn to protect. But will Peter's presence be a distraction, or a form of more torture for her Narnians? And will she be able to forgive the departure of Peter those many years ago?
1. Chapter 1

Hello my dear readers! Today is the day when a new chapter begins for Louise…what will she make of the return of the Pevensies? More importantly, Peter? It hasn't been long but I have missed this wonderful couple, plus I have waited with terribly hid enthusiasm about writing Caspian's story. I would love some more reviews for this one as well! Without further ado, welcome to 'Echoing a Forgotten Past'.

P.S,

I don't normally do this, but I made a bit of a mistake with the last scene with Louise so have fixed it to help put my plans back on track.

Thanks and enjoy,

phantomshadow99

XXXXXXXXX

Louise's POV

It was a dark, chillingly quite night, making both Stripes and I on edge, waiting for an intrusion or break from the silence. Stripes fur on his back stood upright, alerting me to his own worry. Closing my eyes, I concentrated on what I could hear and feel, trying to sense a shift across Narnia. During my reign and the following years, I had managed to understand my power more and how to control it for my needs.

"Can you sense anything?" Stripes asked from my right. Frowning in concentration, I answered him with my eyes tightly closed.

"Fireworks…rushing water…the forest…." I gasped, opening my eyes and jumped up, moving to grab my sword and cloak. Stripes moved with me, showing me his confusion.

"Trufflehunter's home…someone's there that isn't Narnian. We must go to see…" I stopped again, a sharp pain of ringing in my ears and heart. Falling to the floor just near the door, Stripes came to my side in a quick flash.

"What's happened? Is it Trufflehunter? Trumpkin? Nikabrik?" he asked quickly, adding each question after a shake of the head.

"Trumpkin has been taken…by Telmarines," I gasped, looking up at him. Stripes eyes saddened; he had grown close to the gentle and fierce dwarf. "But that isn't all," I added, and he looked confused. Using the walls around me to help me stand, I gripped both hands on the door handle, ready to open it.

"Someone has blown Susan's horn."

XXXXXXXXX

We arrived at Trufflehunter's home to find something we weren't expecting; a Telmarine unconscious on the forest floor. A few shouts came from another part of the forest and before I could stop him, Stripes went running towards the noise.

"Stripes, don't!" I shouted, about to run after him but was held back by Nikabrik.

"You mustn't! He has gone to help Trumpkin; you must allow him this," he reasoned, putting a slight amount of sympathy in his words. I swallowed and nodded, turning to observe the Telmarine soldier. He had longish-brown hair, wore strong, grey armour and looked to be around 19 or 20. Next to him lay Susan's horn, something that had been lost after the Telmarine invasion so many years ago. Picking it up, I held it like it was made of solid gold, and remembered the moment when it was given to her by Father Christmas. Pulling it close to my chest, I turned back to Nikabrik.

"We have to bring him inside," I told him in an authoritative manner that stopped any arguments that he tried to voice. Handing the horn to Trufflehunter who appeared by my side, Nikabrik and I moved to pick the man up. Over the many years, my strength had increased and the weight of the Telmarine didn't even make my breath quicken, however Nikabrik was a different story.

"I should have let you carry him in here by yourself," he groaned, sitting down at the table where Stripes sat, keeping his eye on the man at all times. I chuckled at the old dwarf before moving to Trufflehunter.

"I will have to put him in your room until he wakes," I told him.

"Of course my lady, I will get a soup made for everyone to warm us during the night," he replied, moving to his small kitchen where he began moving pots and chopping vegetables. I missed the comfort of Stripes following me as I moved into Trufflehunter's room, laying the man on the bed so he was comfortable. Knowing Nikabrik, I placed my hand under his head and sighed when I saw a few spots of blood on my palm.

"Where are bandages kept?" I asked out loud, turning to see a small box with needles and bandages hanging out. I then proceeded to wrap it carefully around the man's head. After I finished, I moved to stand and join my friends but before I left, I looked back at the Telmarine. What was he doing with a Narnian horn?

XXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, in England…

Lucy's POV

The car horn stopped me in my running, bringing me back to my surroundings on the road.

"Mind yourself, love," the man driving the car shouted, making me feel guilty instantly.

"I'm sorry," I replied, before running away again, hardly hearing him shout to tell me to watch where I'm going as I continued my search for Susan. Knowing Peter was in yet another fight and unable to find Edmund, I knew I had to get Susan to help. Seeing her dark hair near a newspaper stand, I ran towards it, shouting her name.

"Susan!" she looked across as I shouted, but turned back round to the boy she was talking to. "You'd better come quickly," I added when I reached her. She shared a look with the boy who looked upset but followed me back to the underground where Peter was fighting

"What did he do this time?" she questioned me, but before I could reply, the shouting of children and teenagers could be heard, alerting us we where there. Pushing by a few people, we saw how Peter was being held by two older boys, his uniform a mess and the look of anger on the two boys. I tried shouting for it to be stopped, but my voice was drowned out by the roar of the crowd's excitement. Someone pushed past me, and my worry for one brother increased as Edmund jumped to help Peter.

"Edmund!" I shouted, hoping he would stop before he jumped one of the boys to the ground. My brothers quickly lost the slight upper hand and just when I thought it would never end, a familiar high-pitched whistle sounded from a few approaching men. Knowing they were members of the army, the group of spectators quickly left, sensing they would get in trouble if they hung around.

"Break it up, that's enough. Come on. That's it, get up," the men said, grabbing the boys apart. Susan and I were caught in the flow of people ascending the stairs but tried slowing down to wait for Edmund and Peter. "Act your age!" one of the men shouted, finally stopping the fight. Susan and I waited at the top of the stairs for the boys, and I hugged Peter tightly when he reached the top. Smiling slightly, he hugged me back while Edmund and Susan got our suitcases for school. Finding a bench on the underground track we needed to be on, Edmund placed the last suitcase down.

"You're welcome," he said, directing it to Peter as he sat down. Peter gave him an annoyed look before standing.

"I had it sorted," he replied slightly childishly.

"What was it this time?" Susan asked, sounding tired and like she was scolding a child. Peter kept his back to us and walked a few steps forward.

"He bumped me," he replied, making it sound like he had shot him instead.

"So you hit him?" I asked, knowing there must be a better reason to start a fight. Peter turned to us and sighed.

"No. After he bumped me, they tried to make me apologise. That's when I hit him."

"Is it that hard just to walk away?" Susan said, sounding fed up.

"I shouldn't have to. I mean, don't you ever get tired of being treated like a kid?" Peter asked.

"Um, we are kids," Edmund pointed out, with a hint of sarcasm.

"I wasn't always," Peter said, making us all share a look and think of Narnia. "It's been a year. How long does he expect us to wait?" he added, sitting back down.

"I think it's time to accept we live here. It's no use pretending any different," Susan said, making us all become quiet for a moment.

"Well I won't give up, not for her sake," Peter whispered, allowing just me and Edmund to hear. I held onto his arm while Susan looked around.

"Oh no," she muttered. "Pretend you're talking to me."

"We are talking to you," Edmund said, making me smile and Susan scoff. My smile quickly slipped as something moved and hit me where I sat.

"Ow!" I shouted, jumping up and looking at the bench.

"Quiet, Lu," Susan muttered, looking to see if anyone had noticed my shout.

"Something pinched me!" I replied, pointing to where I was just sat. Peter quickly stood up and looked accusingly at Edmund.

"Stop pulling!" he shouted.

"I'm not touching you!" Edmund replied, holding his hands up. Noticing the sudden wind that had started and the billowing pieces of paper, I looked towards the passing train that was going at a ridiculous high speed.

"Look would all of you just…What is that?" she shouted, jumping up at the same time Edmund did.

"It feels like magic," I said, looking at Susan.

"Quick, everyone hold hands," Susan rationally and quickly said. Arguing from Ed could be heard but I didn't care as I gripped tightly onto Susan's hand, watching the underground change around us while other people didn't even notice. Tiles peeled back to reveal rock underneath, posters and paper were swept away as the train became a fast blur. Snippets of a blue sea and sky with a sandy beach could be seen through some of the windows. The train eventually left and, following where it had gone, we saw the cave lead to the beach and sea. The four of us walked slowly forward, hardly believing where we were until the sun shined brightly in our eyes. Moving slightly in front of my siblings, I smiled fully at Susan before running off to the water.

"Shame you're not as quick as me, Ed!" Peter shouted behind Susan and I.

"Last one in is a rotten egg!" Susan shouted, throwing her shoes off like the rest of us. We played and splashed in the water like we once did a long time ago until Edmund stopped.

"Ed? Ed!" Susan said, trying to get his attention. Peter stopped, seeing Edmund staring up at something.

"What is it?" Peter asked, finally getting Edmund's attention.

"Where do you suppose we are?" he asked stupidly. Susan and I laughed while Peter looked from us back to Edmund.

"Where do you think?" Peter asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Well, I don't remember any ruins in Narnia," Edmund said at last, making us all look up to what he had been staring at. Pieces of broken columns and the remains of a building were hidden by thick green foliage on the cliff face. Standing there to try and work out what it was so we quickly found a way to get up to the top.

The ruins were just as confusing when we reached the main part. Tall trees towered above us, showing that it had been like this for centuries. Apple trees were dotted around everywhere like an orchard, making nature the dominant feature. Staircases and arches were also covered in trees and moss. Biting into one of the apples, I moved across to what looked like a balcony and looked down to the beach and sea below.

"Wonder who lived here," I said to Susan as she neared where I was stood. She stopped when her foot hit something, and bent down to retrieve something small and gold.

"I think we did," she said frowning. I moved towards her, as did the boys, as she examined the small figure.

"Hey, that's mine, from my chess set," Edmund said, stopping when he reached us.

"Which chess set?" Peter asked.

"I didn't exactly have a solid gold chess set in Finchley, did I?" he replied with sarcasm, taking the piece from Susan and examining it. I looked across at something oddly familiar, and it hit me.

"Can't be," I whispered, running towards a raised platform, holding Peter's hand as he ran behind me. "Don't you see?" I asked him when we reached four pieces of leftover stone.

"What?" Peter asked, trying to understand. I pulled him into position along with the others as I explained.

"Imagine walls. And columns, there. And a glass roof," I finished, pointing to where it would be. we stood in silence for a moment before Peter broke it.

"Cair Paravel."


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again! Looking forward to how this chapter is going to go as it has Miraz in it. A huge thank you to SecretReader101, Hogwartsgirll15, Marianne 16, Becka21214 and Guest for following and favouriting. It was my plan from the start to finish it the way I did and I'm glad you enjoyed it! I apologise for the start of this chapter, not happy with it at all but it will get better, I promise!

Thanks and enjoy,

phantomshadow99

XXXXXXXXX

Stripes' POV

Knowing that my friend was in danger, I ignored the risk of being caught and charged to where fighting could be heard. It took only a few moments for two of the soldiers to be killed and for Trumpkin and I to be captured. I fought with paw and teeth until someone knocked me over the head with something heavy. My last image was of Trumpkin falling down next to me

XXXXXXXXX

It was dark when I woke up, but noisy. A long black cloak covered me as I lay across the back of a horse next to something else, which I could only conclude as Trumpkin. We were stationary, but the busy noise of a stable could be heard from under the blanket. For a moment, I felt like I was back at Cair Paravel, hiding with George in the straw from Louise on that faded memory called happiness. Deep voices shook me from my memory, making my ears prick up in hopes of hearing something valuable.

"Wait. Wait, my lord. It is not what you think," a firm but gentle voice said.

"Then what is it?" another voice questioned, the tone of his voice giving the impression he was the person in charge.

"We're not exactly sure," the first man answered. A moment of silence passed before the bright light of day hit my eyes, making me squint to see around me. Trumpkin was indeed next to me, gagged and bound, with a large cut on his forehead.

"Impossible," a small mumble of awe and surprise was heard by the second man. Looking away from Trumpkin, I was surprised to see the man who spoke was Miraz, the only Telmarine who Narnians knew. Not the only one they feared. Miraz looked from us to the man next to him, a scheming glint appearing in his eyes.

"Have them wait outside the throne room, I have a plan for the other lords," Miraz said after a moment, making Trumpkin and I share a nervous look.

"As you wish my lord," the man said, before ordering some soldiers to take us and follow Miraz and the man, who I labelled as the general. We waited outside for a few moments, our eyes never leaving the soldiers, taking comfort as they fidgeted under our gaze. Just as I was about to sit, the door opened and the soldiers behind us pushed us forward, Trumpkin half carrying me as my paws were tightly tied. The throne room was filled with men, who stood gasping with surprise as we entered.

"We forget, my lords, Narnia was once a savage land. Fierce creatures roamed free. Much of our forefather's blood was shed to exterminate this vermin," Miraz spoke as we were brought forward to the centre, Trumpkin sliding to his knees with me across him. "Or so we thought. But while we've been bickering amongst ourselves they've been breeding like cockroaches under a rock! Growing stronger. Watching us. Waiting to strike!" he added, hitting Trumpkin as he shouted the last word. Trumpkin looked back at him, his gag torn from his mouth as I growled under my own.

"And you wonder why we don't like you," he said, making me chuckle and Miraz step back slightly in surprise.

"Well I intend to strike back. Even if I have to cut down the entire forest, I assure you, I will find Prince Caspian and finish what our ancestor's began," Miraz vowed, his words receiving praise from the lords and rising fear from Trumpkin and I. Closing my eyes tightly, I sent a silent message to Louise.

" _They are coming for the Narnians_."

XXXXXXXXX

Peter's POV

After we realised it was Cair Paravel, we wondered in a dream-like daze, remembering memories from a different time.

"Catapults," Edmund announced, randomly. He was bending over a boulder rock that looked to be a part of the rest of the castle ruins.

"What?" I asked him, looking at him confused.

"This didn't just happen. Cair Paravel was attacked," he replied. I looked around, wondering who could have attacked such a place as this. Quickly shaking an image away of Louise holding our son George who were both smiling, I noticed something familiar about one of the statues and wall in front of us. Edmund, catching on to my idea, followed me and helped me to push it aside, revealing an old wooden door. Managing to crack the lock open, the door groaned open and fell back against the wall. Seeing it was pitch black inside, I began to rip the bottom of my shirt and wrap it around a branch.

"Don't suppose you have any matches do you?" I asked, looking at Edmund's confused face.

"No, but would this help?" Edmund asked, getting a torch from his satchel and looking at me with an attempt at a serious face.

"You might have mentioned that a bit sooner," I told him jokingly, shaking my head as he spoke. Edmund moved to go down first leading the way with his torch as I threw the useless branch away with my shirt on. Allowing the girls to go before me, I followed behind Lucy down the steps, entering an underground chamber that had light shining through from above. We came to the gates and I hurried to open them, looking up in amazement as I stepped through.

"I can't believe it. It's all still here," I said, smiling slightly as everyone ran to their own chests. Instead of going to mine, I looked at all the gold-dusted treasures, picking up a large golden plate and sighing.

"I was so tall," Lucy remarked, holding a dress up against her.

"Well, you were older then," Susan reminded her, making them smile.

"As opposed to hundreds of years later…when you're younger," Edmund said, wearing an over-sized helmet that used to fit him. Blowing on the plate to get rid of the layers of dust, a part of Aslan's face could be seen, reminding me of a duty I swore to do. Lifting my head up, I looked at my own statue and moved slowly to my own chest.

"What is it?" Lucy asked Susan, catching my interest and looking over but still moving forward.

"My horn. I must've left it on my saddle the day we went back," she replied, holding her bow and arrow but no horn. Finally, what felt like a lifetime, I reached my chest and opened it after a moment's hesitation. My eyes immediately drew to the familiar sword, and my hands instantly reached for it, withdrawing it.

"When Aslan bares his teeth, winter meets its death," I spoke, reading the inscription along the sword.

"When he shakes his mane, we will have spring again," Lucy finished as we watched her. "Everyone we knew…Mr Tumnus, Louise, Stripes and the Beavers…they're all gone," she whispered, a tear falling as she spoke Tumnus' name. I gritted my teeth as she spoke Louise's name, hoping that her words wouldn't be truth. I looked from Susan and Edmund before looking back at Lucy.

"I think it's time we found out what's going on," I said, silently promising her as she nodded. We then moved to get changed and pack our weapons. Before we left, I noticed two statues further around the chamber.

"You go on ahead, there's something I need to get," I said to the others, ignoring the confused glances and waited for them to leave to move to the first one.

It was the carving of a male, who had longish hair and a proud, charming face. His hand held the hilt of his sword, a long cape over his shoulders. A small inscription was on his treasure chest that stated ' _King George; the son of a kind mother and a heroic father'._ Gasping, I looked again at the face of the man who had my hair and Louise's nose.

"My son," I whispered, hardly believing that in front of me stood the statue of my young boy. Hesitating, I slowly opened the chest, and bit back a sob as I saw a small toy that I gave him the day he was born on the top. It was a small, silver solider that he never let go. I reached for it, and placed in a small bag that contained small items that I couldn't carry. Having an inkling of whom the other statue was, I moved towards it, tears forming as I looked at the familiar face of my one love and wife, Louise

She was stood gracefully, with flowers in her long hair and her crown lightly placed upon her head. Hey eyes, though not real, felt like they were staring into my soul, locking me in place. One hand was by her side while her other was over her heart. Opening her treasure chest, I gasped with surprise and anger to find it completely empty; not even dust covered the bottom.

"Why is Louise's the only one that is empty?" I wondered aloud.

"Pete?" Edmund shouted, bringing me back to the present.

"Coming!" I shouted back before carefully closing the lid. Moving to the gate and stairs, I looked back to each statue, my eyes resting on Louise's. "I will find out what happened here and avenge you my love, I swear it," I said to her statue, before turning my back on them with a new fire in my heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi all! I am so sorry for the late update, please forgive me! College has suddenly become much more real with deadlines and exams approaching but I will try and find the time to update as much as I can. Thank you to Alyssa Jones, kgravel3, TF angel, Ash1276 and Xx-juliet-rose-xX for favouriting and following this story. Your patience is much appreciated!

Thanks and enjoy,

phantomshadow99

XXXXXXXXX

Stripes' POV

After Miraz gave his speech, he ordered two soldiers to take Trumpkin and me to be taken far off and 'deal' with us. I only managed to share a quick glance with Trumpkin before one soldier picked me up and the other pushed Trumpkin to the door. We were bundled on to horses and started off deep into the forest, finishing the journey in a boat. The soldier that had carried me rowed, keeping his eyes on Trumpkin and me, while the other kept watch of the forest around us with a crossbow.

"They won't stop staring," the one that was rowing told the other as we stared at him, making him squirm.

"So don't look," the other stated simple. I sensed his unease at having two Narnians at his feet and quietly chuckled to myself. The rowing soldier carried on looking as we narrowed our eyes at him.

"Here's far enough," he said after a moment, and we knew our fun was over as they stood up, grabbing Trumpkin and readying him to be thrown in. I tried pitifully to escape from my ropes as the soldiers hesitated, but I couldn't hear or see anything that happened before Trumpkin was thrown in and me straight after.

It's a strange feeling, sinking without being able to stop yourself dying. The ropes on all of my paws made it impossible to even try to fight for my life, and seeing Trumpkin in the same situation made me think if I would even be able to die or just float around until the water itself evaporated. Before our lungs fully filled with water, a figure jumped into the water and helped Trumpkin and I kick our way to the top. As we neared the top, Trumpkin began to crawl along to the dry top while our saviour carried me to lay me next to my friend.

A group of humans stood round us, each looking vaguely familiar but before my mind could register them, the youngest came forward and cut away our bonds. Trumpkin removed his gag and mine, coughing up water before standing up while I stayed layed down, catching my breath.

"'Drop him'! That's the best you can come up with?" Trumpkin shouted in anger, facing the shocked faces of the humans.

"A simple 'thank you' would suffice," one said in a sarcastic reply.

"They were doing just fine drowning me without your help," Trumpkin answered back, pointing to the water.

"Maybe we should have let them," one of the boys said.

"Why were they trying to kill you anyway?" another voice asked, innocently and softly.

"They're Telmarines. That's what they do," Trumpkin replied solemnly, turning to check if I was still conscious.

"Telmarines? In Narnia?" a fourth voice said.

"Where have you been for the last few hundred years?" Trumpkin said, turning back around as I slowly stood up.

"It's a bit of a long story," the first female said. As I turned round, the first face I saw shocked me as she stared back at me.

"Stripes! How is it possible?" the girl asked with a smile on her face, stepping forward as I stepped back from shock. I looked at the others, and my eyes lingered on the tallest.

"It isn't possible…Lucy," I whispered, before Lucy tackled me into a hug, her face nestled into my neck as she quietly sobbed happily. A few tears left my own eyes as I realised that the family I knew so long ago were alive and well. Trumpkin, noticing this interaction and Peter's sword, finally clicked.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me. You're it? You're the kings and queens of old?" he asked, looking between the four siblings and myself. Peter stepped forward, holding his hand out for a polite hand shake.

"High King Peter the Magnificent," he said, making Trumpkin look unimpressed at him and his hand.

"You probably could've left off the last bit," Lucy mumbled, her eyes peeking out from a part of my neck as I chuckled deeply along with the others.

"Probably," Trumpkin agreed, clearly not believing the young boy in front of him had led armies.

"You might be surprised," Peter replied, unsheathing his sword.

"You don't want to do that boy," Trumpkin warned, but a hint of worry could be seen in his eyes.

"Not me. Him," Peter said, looking towards Edmund. He handed his sword to Trumpkin who took it sheepishly as Edmund unsheathed his own sword. Lucy and Susan giggled as Trumpkin dropped the top of the sword from the weight, but quickly quietened again when the fighting began. Trumpkin teased Edmund, but it was the young boy who managed to throw Trumpkin's sword away, making him stagger to his knees.

"Beards and bedsteads! Maybe that horn worked after all," he said, looking between us all and resting his eyes on mine.

"What horn?" Susan asked, stepping forward and looking at Trumpkin.

"Your horn, Queen Susan. It was lost after your return to the human world," I said, bowing slightly.

"Oh Stripes, must I remind you that you are my friend and needn't call any of us by our titles?" Susan replied, bobbing down and hugging my head tightly. I smiled, but it faltered when I caught Peter's eyes. Walking over to him, I bowed my head low before looking back up.

"Louise," he said simply, and I knew what he was asking.

"She's been alive the past 1288 years since you left, as have I. I've never left her side and protected her to the best of my ability," I replied, and his face broke down with sobs before he pulled me into a tight hug. I cried with him, knowing just how Louise has been feeling for so many years, and finally feeling like the family returned.

"What happened with our son?" He asked quietly in my ear.

"He was one of the last rulers of Narnia before the Telmarines invaded. Louise spoke everyday of how his father loved him – he never gave up hope of your return," I replied, to which he answered with more tears.

 _Oh Louise, I thought, we're safe._

XXXXXXXXX

Louise's POV

After bandaging the boy's head up, I sat with Nikabrik at the table while Trufflehunter made some soup for us all. I stared into the fire as Nikabrik openly grumbled about anything he could think of. Closing my eyes, I thought of Stripes, and a faint voice began to be heard. Before I could hear the full message, Nikabrik's moaning grew louder.

"This bread is so stale," he cut into my thoughts, bringing me back to reality.

"I'll just get him some soup. He should be coming around soon," Trufflehunter said, dishing some soup out into a bowl and putting it onto a tray.

"I don't think I hit him hard enough," Nikabrik commented, to which I kicked his leg under the table, making him grumble.

"As long as I'm here you won't go near him, understood?" I told him, raising an eyebrow until he reluctantly nodded.

"Nikabrik, he's just a boy," Trufflehunter agreed with me as he scolded his friend.

"He's a Telmarine, not some lost puppy. You said you were gonna get rid of him," Nikabrik retorted childishly.

"No I said I'd take care of him. We can't kill him now. I just bandaged his head."

"It would be like murdering a guest," I muttered, making Trufflehunter smirk slightly.

"How do you think his friends are treating their guests?" Trumpkin questioned smartly, making me fall silent. Trufflehunter's grip on the bowl of soup tightened.

"Trumpkin and Stripes knew what they were doing. It's not the boy's fault," Trufflehunter said, before moving towards his room where the boy slept. I only heard Trufflehunter drop the bowl of soup and see Nikabrik rush from his seat to stop the Telmarine soldier before I fully understood what was happening. Nikabrik unsheathed his sword and stepped forward as the boy grabbed the poker from the fire.

"Stop! Stop!" Trufflehunter shouted as I moved to stand between the two.

"I told you we should have killed him when we had the chance," Nikabrik shouted, keeping his eyes on the Telmarine.

"You know why we can't," Trufflehunter said, trying to keep the peace.

"If we're taking a vote, I'm with him," the Telmarine said in a thick, Spanish voice.

"We can't let him go. He's seen us," Nikabrik said, leaning around me to try and catch him with his sword, equalling in the boy falling back on the steps.

"That's enough Nikabrik!" I shouted, causing him to slightly lower his sword.

"Or do I have to sit on your head again?" Trufflehunter threatened, making Nikabrik to fully lower his sword after his look of disgust. "And you. Look what you made me do. I spent half the morning on that soup." Trufflehunter directed to the Telmarine as he picked up the bowl of spilt soup.

"What are you?" the Telmarine asked after looking between us all, his eyes resting on me.

"You know, it's funny that you would ask that. You think people would know a badger when they saw one," Trufflehunter replied as he walked into the kitchen.

"No. No, I mean…you're Narnians. You're supposed to be extinct," the boy said, settling his eyes onto Nikabrik.

"Sorry to disappoint you," the dwarf replied before sitting down at the table again. I moved over to stand near the fire, facing the room so to keep an eye everyone.

"Here you go. Still hot," Trufflehunter said to the boy as he placed another bowl of soup onto the table.

"Since when did we open a boarding house for Telmarine soldiers?" Nikabrik asked patronisingly.

"I'm not a soldier. I am Prince Caspian. The tenth," the young man said, standing up. I shared a look with the others after a moment of silence.

"What are you doing here?" I asked before Nikabrik could. The prince hesitated, looking for the right words.

"Running away," he muttered, his words surprising me as Nikabrik and Trufflehunter shared a similar look. "My uncle has always wanted my throne. I suppose I have only lived this long because he did not have an heir of his own."

"Well, that changes things," Trufflehunter spoke, looking at me and noticing my slight nod.

"Yeah. Means we don't have to kill you ourselves," Nikabrik said, glaring at Prince Caspian.

"You're right," Caspian said suddenly, moving towards me and grabbing his sword.

"Where are you going?" Trufflehunter asked from the table as I watched to see how far the prince would get.

"My uncle won't stop until I am dead," he answered angrily, putting his armour jacket on.

"But you can't leave. You're meant to save us," Trufflehunter said, making Caspian stop at his last words. "Don't you know what this is?" he asked, holding Susan's horn like it was made of gold. Caspian's expression was blank, so I stepped forward.

"Was you ever told the stories from the Golden Age of the Kings and Queens of old?" I asked, attracting his attention.

"We weren't allowed to speak of the old ways, they were seen as barbaric and savage," he replied, looking across to Nikabrik when he gave an unimpressed scoff. "Who are you? You're not a Narnian creature," he added, looking back at me. I sighed, moving to stand near the fire.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," I muttered, staring at the fire and remembering a memory of a faun's house many years ago. Caspian stepped forward, his chin jutted up in confidence.

"Try me," he said, to which I looked at him with a secret smile.

"Very well, Prince."

XXXXXXXXX

"You were right, I don't believe you," Caspian said after I had explained the story of the horn and who I was. Nikabrik once again gave an unimpressed scoff.

"You weren't the only one who didn't believe her boy, it was only the fauns and cheetahs that could sense it truly was Lady Louise Heart, King Peter's wife and the Sacrifice of Narnia," he said, giving me a slight glare which I gladly returned.

"Prince Caspian, I am telling the truth. I am the only one alive that has seen the horrors of this land through the years since the Kings and Queens of old left," I whispered, hesitating when I spoke of Peter and his siblings. "And I still don't believe that they will or have returned."

"Why?" Caspian asked as I stood near the door.

"Because they are dead!" I shouted, whipping round to stare at him flinch back in surprise. Sighing heavily, I moved to sit opposite him. "I'm sorry Prince, it does me harm when talking of false hope." Caspian waited a moment to make sure I had calmed down before leaning across the table and laying his hand gently on mine.

"Please, call me Caspian," he said smiling which I gladly returned.

"Very well, only if you call me Louise," I asked, remembering the comfort another human's hand brought. His smile turned into a charming grin.

"Consider it a deal," he replied. I smiled for a moment longer before pulling my hand from under his.

"Now, how to explain this to the others," I announced to them all, chuckling as Caspian's smile fell.

"There are others?"

XXXXXXXXX

AN

I know I don't normally do this but this chapter seems really short even though it took ages to write (to which I humbly apologise for). I feel people may hate the interaction between Louise and Caspian in this chapter, and I honestly don't know where I'm going with it just yet, but I just wanted to clear this up before its mentioned.

Louise hasn't had contact with another human in years. That would probably make her a little on edge on how to act with Caspian but I wanted to portray Caspian as a caring character who could clearly see the importance of human contact in Louise's eyes. This is why he takes her hand, to try and make her feel more at ease in his presence.

If this doesn't help, please just ignore and keep your eyes open for my next update, many thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi all! I've finally got round to doing my profile! To anyone interested, would be good if you could have a look and tell me if it's good or terrible. Happy belated New Year to everyone, hope you all had a good Christmas. Really sorry for the late update, college has been piling up with work and it's getting a bit hectic. Hope you're enjoying this so far, but would be helpful if you can review in case I am doing any mistakes. Thank you to Sophie Vanessa and TheWriter8789 for following this story.

Thanks and enjoy,

phantomshadow99

XXXXXXXXX

Peter's POV

Knowing the fact of Louise truly being alive made me even more determined to find her and Prince Caspian as soon as possible. We quickly pulled the boat into the water and headed to where Trumpkin and Stripes last saw Louise. Ed steered while I had my back to the others, rowing gently as we travelled down a stream ravine. Ignoring the burning eyes into my back, I kept my eyes on the area around us, not taking the beauty in like I once would have.

"They're so still," Lucy broke the silence, looking up at the trees above us.

"They're just trees. What'd you expect?" Trumpkin replied bitterly. Noticing Ed's head whip up, I gave him a look with my eyes that made him quiet.

"Wasn't long after you left that the Telmarines invaded. Those who survived retreated into the woods. And the trees, they retreated so deep into themselves that they haven't been heard of since," he added, making me turn to look at him as he spoke and gaze up at the trees.

"I don't understand. How could Aslan have let this happen?" Lucy asked to no-one in particular, while Trumpkin's head shot to look at her in confusion.

"Aslan? Thought he abandoned us when you lot did," he said with venom laced in his voice. I stopped rowing for a moment to look at him like we all did, before he turned his face back to the front.

"We didn't mean to leave, you know. If we could go back, we would never have left this place and…the people in it," I said, muttering the end part. Ed saw my look and just placed his hand on my arm, comforting me a little.

"Makes no difference now, does it?" Trumpkin replied, still sounding defeated.

"Get us to the Narnians, and it will," I said, with more confidence than I believed I had.

"Well done Peter, Louise will be happy you're keeping the faith," Stripes said, from next to Edmund. I nodded in acknowledgement, silently thanking him, hoping his words were right.

XXXXXXXXX

We reached a long beach that led to the forest, where Trumpkin told us we would be able to find the way to Louise, Caspian and the others. I helped pull the boat fully onto the beach with Susan and Ed, while Trumpkin secured it down and Lucy and Stripes wandered curiously closer to the wood. It was quiet until Lucy spoke to something.

"Hello there," she said loudly, making us all turn to look who she was talking to. Seeing it was only a black bear lowered my guard, as bears had always been allies with Narnia (apart from polar bears). The bear stood on its hind legs, trying to see who it was. "It's all right. We're friends," Lucy added, trying to ease the bear.

"Don't move, your majesty," Trumpkin said suddenly to Lucy, making her turn to look at him and not see the bear running at her wildly. Lucy started running as she heard the loud thuds behind her as Stripes tried to fight the bear away, but was quickly injured and thrown halfway across the beach.

"Stay away from her!" Susan shouted, aiming an arrow at the bear, but it didn't stop. Lucy fell and watched as the bear stopped in front of her, roaring loudly and standing on its hind legs ready to crush her small body.

"Shoot, Susan shoot!" Ed shouted as we both ran past, trying to get to our sister. We quickened our run as Lucy started to scream as the bear began to loom closer to her, before a small arrow hit its heart. Turning, we saw Susan look in surprise at Trumpkin who was the one who shot the arrow.

"Why wouldn't he stop?" Susan asked out loud, not really expecting an answer.

"I suspect he was hungry," Trumpkin replied dryly, walking towards Lucy and the bear. I ran to Lucy and helped her up, holding my sword out in case the bear decided to move. She held on tightly to me, and I put my arm around her as her heartbeat raced against my side.

"Thanks," she said to Trumpkin, who only nodded in acknowledgment, as if he was unused to hearing the word.

"He was wild," Ed remarked, voicing the shock we all felt.

"I don't think he could talk at all," I added, looking between Ed and the bear.

"Get treated like a dumb animal long enough, that's what you become. You may find Narnia a more savage place than you remember," Trumpkin said darkly, and began to skin the bear. Lucy turned her head away, and I tightened my hold on her, ignoring what Trumpkin was doing. It was only when Lucy started removing her healing juice did I remember Stripes. Grabbing her hand and moving around the bear, we quickly found Stripes lying unconscious and bleeding from his side. But, before Lucy could even open the bottle, Stripes let out a large breath and opened his eyes. Looking down, I gasped to find his wound completely healed, without even a scar or trace of blood on his fur.

"Aslan gave us a few special powers after you left," Stripes said, breaking the silence. Edmund and Susan had come to see what we were looking at, and understood why we looked so confused after seeing Stripes sitting upright and smiling.

"We can't age or die, that's why I've kept my youthful good looks," he said, making Lucy and Susan laugh while Ed and I smiled. Stripes' face turned serious though. "Do not expect Louise to be the same person you knew. That girl is gone," he added gravely, locking eyes with mine and making me wonder if the girl I fell in love with was still there.

XXXXXXXXX

Louise's POV

After talking all night, Caspian had left to find the other Narnians much to our opposition. It was Trufflehunter who suggested following him five minutes after he left. So here we are in the middle of a forest, trying not to be heard by Caspian who was only a few metres in front of us. After centuries of hiding, I had perfected the art of being silent in everything I did. Trufflehunter and Nikabrik hadn't mastered this skill however.

"I can hear you," Caspian's voice said, and I hid a laugh as we walked out to meet him.

"I just think we should wait for the Kings and Queens," Trufflehunter said as I walked over to Caspian's side.

"I agree with Caspian, we need the Narnians first. And I tell you again, they will not come," I replied, earning a small smile from Caspian. We looked at each other and began walking, not waiting for the others.

"Fine! Go then! See if the others will be as understanding as the Lady," Trufflehunter shouted to our backs.

"Maybe I'll come with you, I want to see you explain things to the minotaurs," Nikabrik said, following us. Caspian stopped, obviously recognising that they are the dangerous ones.

"Minotaurs?" Caspian asked. "They're real?" he added when Nikabrik and Trufflehunter had caught up with us.

"And very bad tempered," Trufflehunter replied, walking beside me in front.

"Yeah, not to mention big," Nikabrik taunted.

Before I even had chance to roll my eyes, Trufflehunter added, "Huge", making Caspian gulp loudly.

"Do not fear, any Narnians will listen to me, you will be safe," I said to Caspian, looking at him over my shoulder and grinning.

"What about centaurs? Do they still exist?" Caspian asked, walking to catch up with us.

"Well, the centaurs will probably fight on your side, but there's no telling what the others will do," Trufflehunter said. There was a moment silence before Caspian spoke again.

"What about Aslan?" he asked, stopping us all in our tracks. I felt Nikabrik and Trufflehunter's eyes on me as they turned to look at Caspian.

"How do you know so much about us?" Nikabrik asked, defensively.

"Stories," he replied.

"Wait a minute. Your father told you stories of us?" Trufflehunter asked. I turned to look at him because I knew his father had died when Caspian was young.

"No..my professor…he…" he started, but stopped at their confused faces. "Listen, I'm sorry. These are not the kind of questions you should be asking," he added, walking past us. I grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"In answer to your previous question, I was the last to see Aslan and it was centuries ago. Nearly everyone has given up hope in him. And I am sorry for your father," I added quietly so only he could hear me, to which he gratefully smiled in return.

"What is it?" Nikabrik suddenly asked Trufflehunter.

"Humans," he replied.

"Us?" I asked, turning to look at him and knowing the answer.

"No. Them," he said, looking towards where we just came. Our eyes widened as we saw a line of Telmarine soldiers, all armed with crossbows.

"Run!" I shouted, following quickly behind Trufflehunter and Nikabrik. We began to dodge trees and arrows, until one hit both me and Trufflehunter. We fell to the floor, but I quickly ripped the arrow from my leg and crawled over to Trufflehunter just as Caspian reached us.

"Take it. Go! It's more important than I am," Trufflehunter said, holding Susan's horn out to Caspian. He hesitated for a moment before grabbing it and stuffing it into his satchel.

"I am not leaving without him," I whispered to Caspian as he was keeping an eye on the soldiers. "I'll buy you some time," I added, not waiting for a response before I unsheathed my sword and ran to the nearest soldier, fighting him off. Looking behind me, I saw Caspian still sat there.

"Go, it doesn't matter about me!" I shouted, before turning back to the Telmarines. As some soldiers ran past me, they were cut down by something running in the shrubbery. I wasn't about to complain from a little help, and carried on until there was only one soldier left. Instead of fighting me, the solider began to cut the ground around him, trying to get the thing that had killed the rest of the soldiers. He was soon pulled down to the ground, and the shrubbery moved around me and then to Caspian, revealing…a mouse. Chuckling slightly as Caspian fell over, I sheathed my sword and moved closer to hear what they were saying.

"…Pick up your sword," I heard a familiar voice say, so I moved closer to see it was Reepicheep.

"Reepicheep wait!" I said, putting my hand in front of his sword before he could do damage to Caspian.

"My Lady Louise, what are you doing with a Telmarine?" Reepicheep asked, still holding his sword but lowering it slightly.

"He isn't just a Telmarine Reepicheep, his their prince," I answered, making him hold his sword out again.

"Even more reason to kill him," he answered when Trufflehunter and Nikabrik decided to show themselves.

"Stay your blade! He's the one who blew the horn!" Trufflehunter said, and Reepicheep lowered his sword completely.

"What?" he whispered with disbelief.

"Then let him bring it forward," a deep voice said, and a group of centaurs appeared. The leader, Glenstorm, came to help me up from the floor. "This is the reason we have gathered," he added, bowing slightly to me which I curtsied in return.

"You really are the Lady Louise," Caspian joked, still lying on the floor. Smiling at him, I waited until Reepicheep had left his chest before helping him stand. "Thank you," he added. I only smiled and nodded in reply, and looked back to Glenstorm.

"How are the others, Glenstorm?" I asked, placing my hand lightly on his as he guided us to the meeting area. He chuckled slightly before answering.

"The minotaurs haven't caused any problems, the cheetahs and fauns have missed you, Savan has missed gossiping with you. All is well Louise," he replied, making me smile. Savan was Glenstorm's daughter, and was one of my closest friends (next to Stripes) and I hadn't seen her in a few months.

"I've missed her," I muttered. I felt Glenstorm's gaze on me and cleared my throat before holding my head up higher. Glenstorm was the first of any centaur to accept the truth of who I was and I saw him as a father, and I knew he saw me as a second daughter.

"You have had the whole of Narnia on your shoulders. When will the Sacrifice of Narnia rest?" Glenstorm asked, half serious and half joking. I laughed, tightening my hold on his arm.

"Only when Narnia falls," I replied, not seeing Caspian's gentle eyes gazing at me from behind my back.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to queenamiofnaboo for favouriting my story! I will try to update more regularly but I can't promise anything. On to the next chapter!

Thanks and enjoy,

phantomshadow99

XXXXXXXXX

Lucy's POV

"I don't remember this way," I said, following Peter as we tried to get to the Shuddering Wood.

"That's the problem with girls, you can't carry a map in your heads," Peter replied sarcastically.

"That's because our heads have something in them," I said smartly, hearing a chuckle come from my oldest brother.

"I wish he'd just listen to the D.L.F in the first place," Susan muttered as she walked next to me.

"D.L.F?" Ed asked, walking on a large tree root next to us with Stripes. I shared a smile with Susan before answering.

"Dear Little Friend," I answered, not daring to look behind me to see Trumpkin's face. We tried keeping up with Peter, but he was so eager to find the others and Louise we ended up being the last of our small group to find him in the middle of several different paths.

"…You're just going the wrong way," we heard Trumpkin say as we walked up to them.

"You last saw Caspian at the Shuddering Woods, and the quickest way there is to cross at the river Rush," Peter said from atop a rock.

"But unless I'm mistaken, there's no crossing in these parts," Trumpkin argued. I saw Stripes nodding in agreement next to Edmund.

"That explains it then. You're mistaken," Peter said with narrowed eyes and continued to go on. Susan quickly caught up with him, talking in hushed tones. Sharing a look with Edmund and Stripes, I walked next to Trumpkin.

"I'm sorry about Peter, Trumpkin. His been like this ever since we left and he's, well, desperate to see Louise again," I said to him.

"We all are," Edmund added, sharing a small smile with me. Trumpkin sighed before smiling slightly.

"I'm sure she will be glad to see you too Lucy. But be warned, I don't know if she will be too happy," he replied quietly, making Ed and I share a confused look over his head.

"What do you mean?" Ed asked him. Before Trumpkin could answer, Stripes beat him to it.

"We've spent centuries in this land. Louise never gave up hope on your return. Then it got to the point where she wasn't living, so she gave up hope of any of you returning, or even being alive. When she sees you, I don't know if she'll be happy or believe you're just her imagination," he said, before running ahead to catch up with Peter and Susan. Trumpkin stayed silent as Ed and I wondered what Louise would do when she saw us.

XXXXXXXXX

Peter's sense of direction right and unquestionable, if it was nearly 1300 years before as the clear drop and rushing water below proved that there had once been a crossing.

"You see, over time, water erodes the earth's soil, carving deeper…" Susan started to say in a helpful but sarcastic voice.

"Oh shut up," Peter cut her off quickly, not wanting to her the geography lesson.

"Is there a way down?" Ed asked Trumpkin.

"Yeah, falling," he replied, making the situation even less funny. We turned to look at them.

"Well, we weren't lost," Peter said, making himself feel slightly better.

"There's a ford near Beruna. How do you feel about swimming?" Trumpkin asked, getting ready to leave. I turned to look at the over side of the () and saw a familiar lion, beckoning us to cross and follow it.

"Aslan? It's Aslan over there!" I shouted, turning to the others and pointing at the other side. "Don't you see? He's right….there," I trailed off, turning back and seeing Aslan had vanished from view.

"Do you see him now?" Trumpkin asked as if talking to an insane person.

"I'm not crazy," I replied, turning back round to look at their confused faces. "He was there. He wanted us to follow him," I finished, looking at Peter. He looked from me to the other side of the () and shook his head.

"I'm sure there are any number of lions in this wood. Just like that bear," he said calmly.

"I think I know Aslan when I see him," I replied tensely, not understanding how they didn't believe me.

"Look, I'm not about to jump off a cliff after someone who doesn't exist," Trumpkin said, making me feel frustrated by the minute.

"The last time I didn't believe Lucy I ended up looking pretty stupid," Ed said suddenly, giving me an encouraging smile. I smiled slightly in return, happy that someone believed me.

"I am with Lucy and Edmund, Alsan would appear for the strongest believer," Stripes said from next to me, earning a stroke on the head.

"Why wouldn't I have seen him?" Peter asked me, desperation quietly in his voice.

"Maybe you weren't looking for him," I replied, knowing his aim was to find Louise. I saw his jaw clench with emotion before he spoke.

"I'm sorry Lu," he said, before following Susan and Trumpkin towards Beruna. I looked back towards where I saw Aslan, secretly hoping he would re-appear. Turning to face Edmund, he offered me a kind look and indicated to follow the others.

"You will see him again, Lucy," Stripes said from next to me, making me smile gently as Edmund followed behind us.

XXXXXXXXX

Louise's POV

"Telmarine!"

"Liar!"

"Kill him!"

"Murderer!"

Multiple voices of anger and hate shouted from around Caspian as the meeting of all the Narnians in the area gather to shout out their hate for the Prince before them. Twirling a small dagger in my hand, I stayed quiet to see how Caspian would handle this.

"All this horn proves is they've stolen yet another thing from us!" Nikabrik said eager to show himself in front of the other Narnians.

"I didn't steal anything," Caspian replied, his eyes defensive.

"Didn't steal anything? Shall we list the things the Telmarines have taken?" a minotaur shouted.

"Our homes!" Savan shouted from next to me, ignoring my look.

"Our land."

"Our freedom!"

"Our lives!"

"You stole Narnia!"

"You would hold me accountable for all the crimes of my people?" Caspian asked, disbelief in his voice.

"Accountable and punishable," Nikabrik answered, walking over to Caspian.

"That is rich coming from you dwarf. Have you forgotten it was your people who fought alongside the White Witch?" Reepicheep asked, holding his sword out to the taller dwarf.

"And I'd gladly do it again, if it would rid us of these barbarians," Nikabrik replied, flicking his sword to the side.

"Enough!" I shouted, quieting the growing number of agreeing voices. Moving forward to stand next to Caspian, many heads bowed in respect and humiliation. "Only I know the power of the Witch, and it isn't something anyone wants to return to this land. Or are you going to make yourselves go against Aslan as well?" As expected, numerous voices shouted their disagreement of going against Aslan, and I knew they would listen to Caspian more. Trufflehunter moved forward to speak.

"Some of you may have forgotten, but we badgers remember well, that Narnia was never right except when a Son of Adam was king," he said, and I looked over to meet Caspian's gaze.

"He's a Telmarine! Why would we want him as our king?" Nikabrik asked, creating more noise. Before I could intervene, Caspian spoke.

"Because I can help you. Beyond these woods, I'm a prince. The Telmarine throne is rightfully mine. Help me claim it, and I can bring peace between us," Caspian confidently said, making me smile.

"It is true. The time is ripe. I watch the skies, for it is mine to watch as it is yours to remember, badger. Tarva, the lord of victory, and Alambil, the lady of peace, have come together in the high heavens. And now here, a Son of Adam has come forth to offer us back our freedom," Glenstorm said, walking around so he was in front of us.

"Is it possible? Do you really think there could be peace? Do you, I mean really?" a squirrel, Pitterwig asked from a tree branch.

"Two days ago, I didn't believe in the existence of talking animals, or dwarves, or centaurs. Yet here you are in strength and numbers that we Telmarines could never have imagined. Whether this horn is magic or not, it brought us together. And together, we have a chance to take back what is ours," Caspian said, holding on tightly to Susan's horn and turned to look at Glenstorm. His eyes met mine and I nodded slightly.

"If you will lead us, then my sons and I offer you our swords," Glenstorm promised, unsheathing his sword and holding it out. The rest of the centaurs copied him, and was gradually followed by the rest of the Narnians.

"And we offer you our lives, unreservedly," Reepicheep said, bowing slightly with his sword. Caspian looked over at me and I unsheathed my sword, holding it out to him like the others. Pretending to have a serious face, I let a small smile out which let him relax.

"Miraz's army will not be far behind us, sire," Trufflehunter mentioned.

"If we are to be ready for them, we need to hurry to find soldiers and weapons. I'm sure they will be here soon," Caspian said, looking between Glenstorm and I.

"We shall see," I whispered, before moving next to Savan.

XXXXXXXXX

It was the middle of the night, and we had all camped where Caspian was accepted into Narnian society. Unable to sleep, I carefully got up and wandered around the forest nearby, stumbling across a beautiful river. I sat down on a rock next to the water, admiring the way the light of the full moon shone across the river. The snap of a twig brought me back to reality and I quickly unsheathed my sword.

"Couldn't sleep?" Caspian asked, holding his hands up as I lowered my sword.

"No. You?" I asked, motioning him to sit down next to me. He lowered himself down, laying his sword next to his leg.

"It makes a change from sleeping in a palace bed to the forest floor," he said, making me laugh. "How did you adapt to it all?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"There's a reason why I'm awake. I have nightmares every time I shut my eyes for too long. Stripes was the only one who could help me sleep," I answered, smiling sadly. Feeling his gaze on me, I turned to look at him.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is it you dream of?" he asked quietly. I looked back to the water, focusing on that before I answered.

"Memories from a lifetime of pain. The battle with the White Witch. My death. When my husband left me and my young son George. Seeing George's old face in pain moments before his life ended. When the Telmarines invaded," I whispered, images springing to mind each time I mentioned a memory. Shaking my head from dark thoughts, I jumped when Caspian's hand held mine gently.

"I am sorry for what you have been through Louise. Are you not excited at the thought of seeing the kings and queens of old?" he asked, and I squeezed his hand tightly.

"I have hoped and prayed for their return for many years. And now that I know they could be back, I'm afraid," I said. Seeing Caspian's confused face, I added, "I'm afraid to open up my heart and lose it again, because it can't take any more pain." A moment of silence passed before Caspian slowly put his arm around me, pulling me close to his side. Not knowing what to do, I began to relax against him, placing my head on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Caspian," I whispered, before falling asleep with no nightmares plaguing my dreams.

XXXXXXXXX

AN

Ok, I'll let you into a little secret; Caspian was always my favourite between him and Peter. So, I might have a bit of fun first with Caspian and Louise's relationship before Peter can 'win' and convince Louise that he isn't going anywhere. Please review and tell me if you're Team Peter or Team Caspian and I might be influenced to change my ending! Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you to Bakugan-FinalFantasylover4444 for following this story and another big thank you to SecretReader101 and Narniafreak for reviewing! I'm glad you're both enjoying the story! I'm still Team Peter on the inside! I actually hate this chapter so I'm sorry if it isn't very good!

Thanks and enjoy,

phantomshadow99

XXXXXXXXX

Lucy's POV

The sight that greeted us as we neared the crossing was one of devastation, as hundreds of workers sliced trees down to make catapults and the making of a bridge. We looked over the work until the neigh of a nearby horse made us hide behind the large trunks of wood.

"Perhaps this wasn't the best way to come after all," Susan whispered as Edmund tightened his arm around my shoulder. The horses moved along, and we saw a stern looking man in the lead.

"Miraz," Trumpkin whispered, holding the hilt of his sword just in case. Peter looked one moment longer before getting up and going back the way we came. I shared a nervous look with Stripes before following him.

XXXXXXXXX

We found our way back to where I saw Aslan, and I was staring intently over the gorge until Peter spoke.

"So where exactly do you think you saw Aslan?" He asked in a similar way he did before.

"I wish you'd all stop trying to sound like grown-ups," I said, turning to look at them. "I don't think I saw him, I did see him."

"I am a grown-up," Trumpkin said, while Stripes rolled his eyes. I walked over to where I was stood when I saw Aslan.

"It was right over…" I started, before the ground below me gave way and sent me down. Believing I would fall to my death, I screamed until I reached the ground just below where I was a moment ago.

"Lucy!" Susan shouted, as she and the others crowded around the hole where I fell. Seeing as I was alright, they relaxed slightly.

"…here," I finished, smiling as I looked down seeing a clear path for us to follow. Leading the way down, I felt confident that it was Aslan that showed us the way across. When we reached the bottom, Trumpkin helped me to cross the river without falling over and I smiled at him each time he stopped me from falling. As we reached the other side, everyone looked over at me.

"Well done for finding a way across, Lu," Peter said, and I gave a small smile.

XXXXXXXXX

I lay awake, with my hands behind my head, gazing up at a sky I hadn't seen in what felt like a lifetime.

"Lucy, are you awake?" Susan whispered from next to me. Too intent on the night sky, I only made a quiet noise to show I was. "Why do you think I didn't see Aslan?" she asked, causing me to turn so I was facing her.

"You believe me?" I asked her, frowning.

"Well, we got across the gorge," she said as a way of explanation.

"I don't know. Maybe you didn't really want to," I said, not wanting to upset her.

"You always knew we'd be coming back here, didn't you?" she asked, sounding more like a statement.

"I hoped so," I replied, nodding. Susan stayed silent before lying on her back with an arm behind her head.

"I finally just got used to the idea of being in England," she said, more to herself than to me.

"But you're happy to be here, aren't you?" I asked eyes slightly wide at the thought of her not wanting to be here.

"While it lasts," she quietly said, while I was unable to say anything. I lay back down before turning away from Susan, grabbing Stripes' paw when I noticed his eyes were open and watching me.

XXXXXXXXX

Something woke me early the next morning. The sun was just rising, and the others were still deeply asleep. Hearing the noise again, I decided to investigate so left the camp, hoping to return before they woke. I walked slowly around a clearing of tall, thin trees, and it felt like nothing had changed since the last time we were here. Light petals blew in the wind past me, taking the form of a tree nymph that floated into the sky and then broke apart. I smiled as more tree nymphs gathered around me, until one formed and pointed to something behind me. Turning, I saw how the trees I had walked through moved and bent to show a thin, winding path. I walked slowly, in no rush to leave this perfect scene.

"Lucy…" I heard a familiar but faint voice say, stopping me in my path. "Lucy," it said clearer. My eyes widened, and I rushed to find the speaker.

"Aslan!" I shouted, seeing the lion stood proudly on a slight rise in the ground. Reaching him, I clung to the side of his head in case he left again.

"I've missed you so much! You've grown," I said, moving away from him and seeing he was taller than me.

"Every year you grow so shall I," he said, smiling.

"Where have you been? Why haven't you come to help us?" I asked, my face falling.

"Things never happen the same way twice, dear one," he said, making me show a small smile. A twig broke and…

I woke up. Looking around, I found I was still at the camp, and seeing Aslan was only a dream.

"Susan! Wake up!" I whispered to her, hoping she would come with me.

"Certainly, Lu. Whatever you like," she replied sleepily, before falling asleep again. Hearing the noise again, I gave the group one last look before retracing my steps from my dream. Compared to the dream, this reality was dark and lifeless, and I prayed for branch to move.

"Wake up," I urged the closest tree near me, placing my hand on it gently. Knowing it wouldn't move, I left to where I had seen Aslan in my dream. The sound grew louder, so I knew I was close.

"Aslan?" I asked aloud, but was grabbed from behind by Peter, telling me to be quiet. We looked around the hedge and saw a large but old minotaur. Peter motioned to stay quiet before he unsheathed his sword and moved closer to the creature. Out of nowhere, a boy around Peter's age stops his sword from attacking anything. They fought until Peter managed to rid the other boy of his sword, missing him by an inch and getting his sword stuck in a sword. The boy kicked Peter away and as he was trying to grab the sword, Peter picked up a large rock.

"No, stop!" I shouted, showing myself as I noticed the growing number of Narnians that came to help the boy. Peter lowered the rock instantly, looking around and seeing the large number and variety of Narnians around us.

"Prince Caspian?" Peter asked the boy, ignoring the fact he was holding his sword.

"Yes? And who are you?" Prince Caspian answered.

"Peter!" Susan's voice shouted, emerging round the corner with Edmund, Trumpkin and Stripes. The prince looked down at Peter's sword and noticed the lion head hilt.

"High King Peter," he realised.

"I believe you called," Peter replied, a hint of arrogance in his tone.

"Well, yes but, I thought you'd be older," the Prince said, looking from Peter to all of us.

"Well if you like, we could come back in a few years," Peter said, turning as if to leave before Caspian stopped him.

"No. No, that's all right. You're just…You're not exactly what I expected," he said, his eyes lingering on Susan for a moment.

"Neither are you," Edmund said suddenly, keeping an eye on a minotaur.

"A common enemy unites even the oldest of foes," a badger said, to which Stripes and Trumpkin smiled at.

"We have anxiously awaited your return, my liege. Our hearts and swords are at your service," a small mouse said, coming forward and bowing before Peter.

"Oh my gosh, he is so cute," I whispered to Susan.

"Who said that?" the mouse asked, waving his sword around.

"Sorry," I replied, feeling guilty.

"Your majesty, with the greatest respect, I do believe courageous, courteous or chivalrous might more befit a knight of Narnia," the mouse replied, smiling as he sheathed his sword.

"Well, at least we know some of you can handle a blade," Peter said, smiling at the small creature.

"Yes, indeed. And I have recently put it to good use, securing weapons for your army, sire," the mouse replied, and I noticed Caspian's locked jaw.

"Good. Because we're going to need every sword we can get," Peter said, looking back towards Caspian.

"Well then, you will probably be wanting yours back," Caspian replied, holding Peter's sword out. Peter took it, rolling his eyes as he turned away. We moved a few steps before laughing stopped Peter mid-step, making him look to his right. Each of us shared a look before trying to see what he was looking for. A centaur walked forward, looking back at the person who was laughing.

"I know that laugh," Peter whispered, and gasped when the laughing voice stopped when they met his eyes. The person moved away from the centaur, eyes unwavering as she neared Peter but stopped when she was next to Caspian.

"Hello, Peter," Louise said, her voice as cold as a piece of ice.


	7. Chapter 7

Two chapters in the same day! Please don't get used to it though because revision for A Levels has already started and it is so much more stressful than GCSE's! Thanks to Shanny K and those who have reviewed, I feel bad that there are no Team Caspian out there!

Thanks and enjoy,

phantomshadow99

XXXXXXXXX

Louise's POV

Peter stood frozen, his mouth slightly open as he stared at me. The other siblings were doing the same, but their eyes kept flicking between Peter and I. After a few moments of silence, I sighed and turned to Caspian.

"We must go to the How, Caspian. I'm sure it won't take your uncle long to realise most of his weapons have been stolen again," I said, smiling a little. Caspian nodded, and waited for me to walk first. I kept looking straight before something walked next to me.

"Stripes! I'm so glad that you're safe!" I cried, bending down to hug his side. His familiar laugh comforted me.

"It is good to see you too Louise," he said, looking up at me as I moved away. "Must you be so cold towards Peter and the others?" he asked in a quiet voice. I looked behind me, noticing how Caspian and Peter were deep in conversation with Peter glancing at me every few minutes. Before I could lock onto those familiar blue eyes, I looked back at Stripes.

"It's hard to see someone who you thought was dead for centuries. I've seen such tragedy and suffering that my heart can't take any more. I fear if I open it up again, it will only be broken more," I said, sighing as he nudged his head against my hand. Feeling eyes on me again, I glanced over my shoulder, uncomfortable to find Caspian watching me as well as Peter.

XXXXXXXXX

Relief flooded into me when we spotted the How. The strong fortress made everyone stop in their steps, admiring the safety it provided. I preferred walking behind Caspian and the siblings as it meant I could watch their backs instead of them studying mine. Centaurs began to line the entrance, slowing us to a stop as they unsheathed their swords in salute to the returning monarchs. The siblings moved forward, leaving Caspian alone. I placed my hand lightly on his tense shoulder as I moved next to him. He smiled tiredly at me and we walked in together, keeping our heads high. The Narnians were busy at work creating more weapons and armour for the upcoming battle. Susan and Lucy carried on to a corridor while Caspian, Peter, Edmund and I looked around the busy cave.

"It may not be what you are used to, but it is defensible," Caspian said, looking around with pride at the amount of work we had managed in a small time space. Peter looked at us both when he said this, looking slightly taken aback at what he saw.

"Peter," Susan's voice shouted from the corridor. "You may want to see this," she added, before disappearing back down the corridor. Peter quickly followed her, with Edmund, Caspian and I following behind him. Knowing what the corridor showed and led to, I waited to see what they made of it all. The torches that lined parts of the wall fluttered as we walked past the painted walls, Peter holding one as he viewed the images of him and his siblings.

"It's us," Susan said in disbelief.

"What is this place?" Lucy asked in a much more grown up voice than I remembered.

"You don't know?" Caspian asked, sounding genuinely shocked. He looked over to me and picked up the closest torch after I gave him a single nod. Caspian led the way to the end of the corridor, and I waited until Lucy moved after seeing an image of Mr Tumnus next to the lamppost. She looked over at me and I saw the face of the scared child I knew. I smiled at her uncertainly, and tried not to flinch when she grabbed my hand before following the others. When we reached the end of the tunnel, I let go of Lucy's hand, only smiling tightly as I followed Caspian to one side. He lit the large pool of oil so it illuminated the room, showing different images of Narnians posing as if for a photo. A collective intake of breath was heard by the siblings when their eyes reached the most imposing image of Aslan sitting proudly, with myself stood next to him and smiling slightly. Lucy and Susan instantly recognised the cracked Stone Table. The youngest sibling moved quietly forward, placing her hand on the Table where Aslan and I once lied.

"He must know what he's doing," Lucy said, turning to look at Susan.

"I think it's up to us now," Peter said, sounding more confident than he looked. As they looked back at Aslan, I shared a glance with Caspian.

"So, what exactly is this place?" Edmund asked, looking back to me instead of Caspian. Stripes subtly pushed my leg to tell me I needed to answer.

"This is Aslan's How. It was built when the Narnians went into hiding after the Telmarines invaded and attacked Cair Paravel. It's a symbol of hope for all Narnians, a reminder that this land once had a golden age of peace. I found it one day when one of the young faun's had run off, and told the Narnians to come here if they didn't have anywhere else to go," I said, looking over at Caspian and giving him a small smile. "When Caspian told us of his promise to return Narnia to its greatness once more, I couldn't imagine a better place to fight for the cause but here." I added, ignoring the small grunt of disapproval from Peter. Caspian's smirk only grew when I rolled my eyes.

"If you follow me, I can show you where you will be staying," Caspian said to the others, which I gladly smiled to. The siblings nodded and began to move forward but Edmund stopped and looked at me.

"I want to talk to Louise, if that's ok?" he asked, looking gently at me. I remembered when we used to talk for hours about anything and everything; he was my confidant when we used to rule Narnia together.

"I will speak with you, Ed," I replied, smiling slightly at the way he grinned when I used his nickname. I nodded to Caspian and Stripes as they left the room, leading the others out. A few moments of silence passed between us before I saw Edmund walk over to me from the corner of my eye. Sighing heavily, I looked up at him.

"Are you alright?" he asked simply, making my eyes water at the mundane question.

"I've missed you Ed," I whispered, letting the tears fall as he hugged me tightly, making it feel like nothing had changed.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi all! Thank you to mavlovesblu for following this story, and to all those silent readers out there. I'm hoping for a confrontation between Louise and Peter in the next few chapters, I want the other siblings to speak to her first. Thank you to Slytherin's Dark Club for following and to all the silent readers! I'm so sorry for the late update but exams are only a month away! After that I hope to have this finished and some new stories up!

Thanks and enjoy,

phantomshadow99

XXXXXXXXX

Louise's POV

Once I had calmed down and dried my eyes, Edmund sat with me on the edge of the Stone Table, waiting for me to say something.

"How long has it been since you left?" I asked after a long pause. He held my hand as I stared at the floor in front of me.

"A year. A very long, slow year for us all. None of us could really adapt to being back home. How much time has passed since we left?" he asked gently, knowing that it was a lot longer than a year for me.

"Around 1300 years," I replied quietly, looking at him properly after his sharp gasp. "I gave up hope of any of you being alive. I just…don't know what to feel now you've all returned," I added, his eyes softening as he squeezed my hand.

"All of us or just one in particular?" he asked after a few minutes of silence. Despite everything, I could still hear the small hint of hope in his voice. Sighing heavily, I looked at him tiredly.

"I waited for your return. We searched for years, never giving up hope that you could just be lost somewhere. It was only when Aslan came to me and told me you had returned to England that I knew I would never see you again. I watched my son grow and die, our kingdom fall, Narnians slaughtered," I paused, eyes closing tightly as images of the past flashed in my mind. "And in all that time, you were all in England, not having to worry about anything." I added, my voice angering as I looked back at Edmund with stormy eyes.

"That isn't true, Louise," he replied quickly, grabbing my hand and I reluctantly gave it. "We tried for months to get back to you through the wardrobe. Even the professor tried to get to you at one point. Then London became safe for us again and we had to leave. We had to drag Peter from the front door, desperate to stay near the one thing that could help him back to you. We may have been gone only a year for us, but it felt like a century without you… or George," he added gently, and I knew every word he said echoed with truth. Before I could reply, Stripes slowly trotted towards us.

"A Telmarine scout has been spotted. Caspian and the others are coming down here to plan what to do next," he said, speaking to both of us but looking at me. I quickly stood; hand on the hilt of my sword from instinct.

"Thank you, Stripes," I replied, and my old friend smiled and gave a small nod. Ed moved to stand next to me as some Narnians, Caspian and the other sibling came into the room before he sat between a minotaur and a faun. I was going to move to the far corner of the room before he grabbed hold of my arm, indicating for me to stay with him. Rolling my eyes playfully, I obliged with Stripes at my feet.

"It's only a matter of time," Peter began once everyone was gathered. "Miraz's men and war machines are on their way. That means those same men aren't protecting his castle," he added, eyes catching Caspian's for a moment.

"What do you propose we do, Your Majesty?" Reepicheep asked regally. For some reason, I dreaded the answer to come.

"We need to get ready for it…" Peter started.

"To start planning for…" Caspian began at the same time. Peter's head whipped round to see Caspian, glaring at him silently.

"Our only hope is to strike them before they strike us," Peter finished, looking back to Reepicheep. Susan sat up straighter while I took a step forward in growing worry.

"That's crazy, no one has ever taken that castle," Caspian said, his voice sounding as worried as I felt.

"There's always a first time," Peter replied, not giving me any confidence in his plan.

"We'll have the element of surprise," Trumpkin added from Peter's side.

"But we have the advantage here!" Caspian argued, voice rising.

"If we dig in, we could probably hold them off indefinitely," Susan agreed, coming to Caspian's side as he looked at her shocked. He quickly looked away, catching my smiling gaze at the latest development.

"I, for one, feel safer underground," Trufflehunter added, as Peter's face grew stony as support for his plan dwindled.

"Look. I appreciate what you've done here," Peter said to Caspian. "But this isn't a fortress. It's a tomb."

"Yes. And if they're smart, the Telmarines will just wait and starve us out," Edmund added logically, and I couldn't help but agree he was right.

"We could collect nuts!" a squirrel next to Reepicheep said unhelpfully.

"Yes! And throw them at the Telmarines! Shut up," Reepicheep replied sarcastically. "I think you know where I stand, sire," he added, looking back to Peter.

"If I get your troops in, can you handle the guards?" Peter asked Glenstorm. He looked at Caspian before answering.

"Or die trying, my liege," Glenstorm said grimly.

"That's what I'm worried about," Lucy said quietly, turning our attention on the quiet girl.

"Sorry?" Peter asked, frowning.

"You're all acting like there's only two options. Dying here, or dying there," she answered.

"I'm not sure you've been listening Lu," Peter replied as if she was still young and stupid.

"No, you're not listening. Or have you forgotten who really defeated the White Witch, Peter?" Lucy asked him as muttered whispers began around the Stone Table, all eyes on Peter.

"I think we've waited for Aslan long enough," he said, catching my gaze as he left.

"And we waited for you long enough, but you still came," I calmly said, halting his step. "Do not doubt Aslan, Peter, like I doubted you," I added, watching as he turned his head to look at me for a moment before he continued to leave. The room was silent for a few moments before I realised everyone was waiting for me to say something.

"The Kings and Queens will arrange the raid with the help of Caspian. Everyone who is going on the raid will train for the rest of the day in groups. Susan can take care of archers; Edmund will show you hand-to-hand combat. I will help where I am needed," I said, and noticed all the wary glances being thrown at Susan and Edmund. "I know they may not look like much, but they have saved my life many times on the battlefield. Trust them as you trust me," I added, smiling as everyone laughed quietly. Edmund gave me a boyish grin before leaving with Caspian, deep in conversation. Susan, Lucy, Stripes and I were the only ones left in the room.

"Is it alright if I ask for your help later? I may be a little rusty," Susan asked, smiling hopefully. I nodded, giving a small smile in return.

"Stripes will show you to our strategy room where the others are. There is plenty of room outside the How for us to practice. I will find you later, Trufflehunter will help us arrange a target for us," I replied, watching as she nodded and left with Stripes. Leaving only Lucy and I.

"I don't want to go to think of a strategy; I don't agree with Peter's plan at all. Isn't there anything you can do?" She asked, voicing her opinion straight away and causing me to smile a little more.

"I'm afraid I can't Lucy. As much as I disagree with this plan, we can't just sit here forever. Someone has to make a move, and apparently it has to be us," I replied, sighing as Lucy's face fell. "Besides, Peter seems to be even more annoying than I remember," I added, nudging her shoulder and making her giggle. When was the last time I was this at ease?

"I want to tell you how sorry I am that we left Louise," Lucy suddenly said, looking down at the floor. I frowned, placing my arm around her shoulder.

"It's alright Lu, I'm not mad at you. I know it wasn't your fault," I replied, jumping as her teary eyes held mine.

"It is my fault though," she said as my frown deepened. "I was the one who found the lamppost, and remembered something. So I led the others back to the wardrobe, and we fell through the door. I tried every night to return to you," she added, tears now falling quickly down her cheeks. I bent down so I was eye-level with her and hugged her.

"You've returned to me now, that's all that matters Lucy," I told her quietly, holding her until her crying ceased.

"And, Mr Tumnus?" she whispered. I sighed sadly, remembering my closest friend and Lucy's husband.

"He missed you every day. I think he lived so long because he knew you wouldn't want him to stop living, and he died a very old age with all our friends, content to know he would one day see you again in the next life," I told her, hugging her close as she began to cry again.

"I'm so sorry, Lu."

"No, we're sorry Louise."

XXXXXXXXX

I found Susan already in the middle of a lesson as the sun passed the highest point in the sky. She had found Trufflehunter and managed to persuade him to hold a Telmarine target up for the archers to hit. A fair amount of Narnians were in attendance, including Stripes who was laid watching the entertainment.

"How goes it Stripes?" I asked, walking up with a bow and arrow as well as my sword. He grinned mischievously up at me.

"Haven't hit a single thing yet. If they keep this up, maybe we won't have to go and fight tonight," he answered, looking back to the archers with hidden worry.

"The way Peter's mind works, I doubt it," I replied, before moving closer to the group. Susan was grateful for my appearance, and hoped it would spur the Narnians on to hit the target. But for the next hour, only Susan and I had managed to hit anything.

"It's alright. Rome wasn't built in a day," Susan said to them all after another disappointing miss.

"How long did it take?" a minotaur asked whispered to the faun next to him.

"What's Rome?" the faun questioned as well, even more confused.

"It's just a phrase," I said, hiding a laugh. Susan began to roll her eyes at me before an arrow whizzed past and managed to hit the target and scaring Trufflehunter.

"Hey!" the badger shouted, unprepared for the first hit.

"Nice shot. Which one of you…" Susan started, before turning to see Caspian walk up with Telmarine crossbow.

"Good afternoon Your Majesty, Lady Louise. I thought you could use some help," he said, standing in between Susan and I. I smiled at him, grateful of the new company, but Susan obviously wasn't.

"Things are well in hand, thank you," Susan replied acidly, frowning at him.

"I didn't mean to suggest otherwise," Caspian assured, afraid he'd said something to offend her. It was my turn to roll my eyes. Caspian was completely infatuated.

"I suppose you could do better?" Susan challenged playfully, smiling slightly. Oh Aslan, help.

"Pick a target," Caspian replied confidently, readying his crossbow.

"Do you see that pinecone?" Susan asked, pointing to the tree line.

"No problem," Caspian replied, about to shoot.

"Erm, that one," Susan corrected, lifting his crossbow to a higher pinecone. Caspian was a little distracted by the closeness of him and Susan until I cleared my throat.

"Are you sure that's not an acorn?" he asked, lowering his crossbow slightly.

"Too far for you?" I asked from his side, lifting an eyebrow in challenge. He smirked, and quickly aimed and fired at the pinecone, only missing by a few centimetres.

"Not bad," Susan said, actually sounding impressed.

"Well I was trained by the finest in the Telmarine army," Caspian boasted, unaware of Susan and I's training.

"Well, if that's the best they've got, we might stand a chance after all," Susan said, before notching her own arrow and successfully hitting the pinecone. The success was short lived as we noticed a Telmarine scout riding away on a horse.

"Susan, go tell Peter another scout was here," I said, trying to hide the panic in my voice and turning to look at her, my eyes showing all my fear. "We haven't much time."

XXXXXXXXX

AN – I had to include the archery scene, it's the deleted scene between Susan and Caspian that really should have made it into the final film. If you haven't seen it, I fully recommend watching it after reading this chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

Argh, sorry for the late update! My first exam was only a few days ago and it really has sneaked up on me so my life is just panicky revision now. But the good news is I finish college on the 27th May and I will be able to update more regularly. I'm hoping to have this finished before the summer ends and I've already planned some ideas for new stories. I haven't planned on continuing Louise's story, but if anyone wants me to or has any ideas I'd love to hear them! Thank you to Cerulean89 for reviewing and amariabt for following, I'm really happy you're enjoying the story! This may not be very long but I need to get it out of the way before the big battle.

Thanks and enjoy,

phantomshadow99

XXXXXXXXX

Louise's POV

I was preparing myself for battle in mine, Lucy's and Susan's room when Peter knocked on the cave wall.

"Harder than it looks," he joked tensely, waiting for me to turn before speaking. I stared blankly in reply, as he sighed and invited himself in.

"I don't suppose I could convince you to stay here with Lucy can I?" he asked, and I still didn't answer. "Because even if you don't care for me anymore, I still care about you."

"How dare you say I don't care about you anymore," I replied, eerily calm which only made him jump more at the sound of my voice. He tried to speak but I quickly cut him off. "I have never stopped thinking of you, even when I realised you and the others were probably long dead. You would have re-married, had children, and lived! While I was frozen in time, never dying, never moving on. Never living… So don't you ever say I don't care about you," I added, voice cracking with emotion at the end. Peter stepped closer to me until he had his arms wrapped round me while I gently cried.

"What happened to George?" he asked quietly.

"He reigned for 70 years, handled wars like his father, married and had many children and grandchildren and I held his hand as he died," I replied, my tears stopping as I moved to look at Peter, once again with a blank face. "He stopped asking what happened to his father after his 16th birthday." Peter's face instantly fell, imagining his son growing up without his father.

"Can you forgive me for leaving, Louise? I didn't mean to, I tried getting back to you and hoped everyday for a year that you and George would be waiting for me," he begged, grabbing my hands tightly in desperation.

"And I counted the days of your leaving for centuries," I replied icily, yanking my hands back. "I don't know if I can forgive you Peter. You wanted George and I to be waiting for you? Well, our son is dead and I'm a changed person. And I think you are too," I added, before grabbing my sword and heading outside to the others.

"I will always love you, my heart," he whispered before I left, stopping me at the room entrance.

"And I love you, my knight. But the course of true love never did run smooth," I replied, smiling sadly before slipping out to meet the others.

XXXXXXXXX

The sun was low in the sky as we left the How, the Narnians and royals beginning their long journey to the Telmarine castle. Some stood, watching their loved ones and hoping for their return. Others said their last goodbyes, knowing the chance of returning alive was slim. Glenstorm said his goodbye to his wife, as did Savan and her younger brother Aengus. Glenstorm's wife, Briana, turned to me and smiled weakly.

"I'll look after them, Briana, never fear," I said to her, moving my head to hers as we said goodbye. I turned to see Lucy look stonily at Peter before turning to me.

"Come back safe," she said, before moving back into the How. I swallowed, feeling the adrenaline of the nearing battle rise and meet with the consequences if we lost. Savan gave me her arm and hoisted me onto her back as Stripes stood ready by her feet.

"It's time," I said to Peter, as he looked up at me with the same fear in his eyes as I had.


	10. Chapter 10

I actually have a hard time believing it's been a year since I last updated this story, and cannot apologise enough. My grandad has been suffering with several strokes since September last year, and other problems have made it impossible to update. I have today just finished 2 years of college, and have a 3 month break before I start university. To make it up to you, I have finished all chapters of Echoing a Forgotten Past apart from the last 3, which I am finishing as I type this. Please bear with me, as I will try to get the end of the story uploaded tomorrow.

Thanks and enjoy,

phantomshadow99

XXXXXXXXX

Louise's POV

The plan was so far going well. We had reached the Telmarine city as night settled, taking to the skies as the troops would wait for Ed's signal to start the attack. The Griffins swooped in quietly and succeeded in not alerting the guards below us. By now, Stripes would have noticed Edmund's signal to slowly advance with the other troops on the edge of the forest, and Reepicheep would have gained entry through the sewers.

"Please Aslan, let this work," I whispered, as we began our descent into the castle. Caspian quickly took care of one of the soldiers on look out, and Susan soon silenced an archer who had noticed the strange light coming from one of the towers. Our landing was swift, and Peter was able to silence a guard near where we were without alerting anyone. Susan kept her bow notched just in case as the rest of us kept our swords at the ready. When the coast was clear, we followed Caspian down part of the castle wall, hoping to find his professor.

I jumped down from the window ledge and was shocked to find the room in disarray. Books and papers were strewn across the floor, and I peered at the oak desk to see an image of the Pevensie's on the day they left Narnia. I caught Peter's eye when he caught sight of the book but said nothing. Walking to Caspian's side, I noticed the look of despair he had when he picked a pair of glasses up.

"We have to find him," Caspian said, looking at me. I smiled sympathetically, but before I could answer another voice cut me off.

"You don't have time. We need to get the gate open," Peter replied, not thinking about what the professor meant to Caspian.

"You wouldn't even be here without him. And neither would I," Caspian replied strongly. Peter and Susan shared a look.

"You and I can deal with Miraz," Susan said, finding a way to satisfy both men.

"And I can still get to the gate in time," Caspian promised, before running out the door and down the corridor. I moved to follow him before Peter grabbed my arm.

"Please be careful," he whispered, and I shared a smile with him.

"Always," I replied, and he let go of my arm to allow me to help Caspian. It didn't take me long to catch up to Caspian, and he gave me a small smile of appreciation before going down some stairs into what I assumed was the dungeon. There was only one guard on patrol, and his surprise worked to our advantage as I knocked him out while Caspian snatched the keys to the cells. Caspian raced to the door of the only prisoner while I stood watch.

"Five more minutes?" Caspian teased, and I turned to see him waking the professor up and handing him his glasses.

"What are you doing here? I didn't help you escape just so you could break back in. You have to get out before Miraz learns you're here," the professor told Caspian, standing up with his help. The professor caught me at the foot of the stairs. "My Lady Heart, I can't believe…" he began.

"Let's save the formalities and disbelief for later, shall we?" I smiled, unsheathing my sword as I waited for Caspian to follow me.

"He's going to learn soon enough. We are giving him your cell," Caspian answered him and began to race up the stairs before the professor grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Don't underestimate Miraz as your father did," the professor said, and I frowned as Caspian did.

"What are you talking about?" Caspian asked.

"I'm sorry," the professor replied, and Caspian wrenched his arm away and shot up the stairs with a new-found energy. I glanced at the professor before following Caspian.

"Get to the stables, ready some horses!" I shouted over my shoulder, not waiting for his reply. I managed to keep up pace with Caspian easily, but nearly ran into him when he stopped in front of a door. He didn't even glance at me as he quietly opened the door, and I saw Miraz and his wife laid sleeping in their bed. I gripped my sword tighter and kept watch outside.

"Thank goodness you're safe," I heard Miraz say, as I noticed the sword Caspian was holding was pointed at his neck.

"Get up," Caspian said. Miraz made a point of brushing his hand against his wife's arm to wake her too.

"Caspian?" she asked, slightly groggily.

"Stay where you are," Caspian told her, and it was then that they noticed me.

"What are you doing?" she asked, glancing between the both of us.

"I should think it's obvious, dear. You know, some families might consider this inappropriate behaviour," Miraz said, smiling slyly towards me.

"That doesn't seem to have stopped you!" Caspian said.

"But you are not like me, are you? It's sad. The first time you've shown any backbone, and it's such a waste," Miraz commented.

"Put the sword down, Caspian. I don't want to do this," his aunt said, and I stepped forward as she pointed a crossbow at him.

"I seriously would not do that," I said, and she nervously glanced at me as Peter and Susan burst in.

"This used to be a private room," Miraz mocked, and I noticed Caspian tighten his grip on the sword.

"What are you doing? You're supposed to be in the gatehouse!" Peter scolded Caspian, and I rolled my eyes.

"No! Tonight, for once, I want the truth. Did you kill my father?" Caspian asked vehemently, digging the tip of his sword slightly into Miraz's neck.

"Now we get to it," Miraz said, not even trying to deny the truth.

"You said your brother died in his sleep," Caspian's aunt asked Miraz, lowering the crossbow a little.

"That was more or less true," Miraz commented, and I felt Caspian's hurt and anger build.

"Caspian, this won't make things any better," Susan said, and I nodded.

"Nothing can change or bring back what has passed, Caspian, I know that better than anyone," I told him gently, but he ignored us both.

"We Telmarines would have nothing had we not taken it. Your father knew that as well as anyone," Miraz told him.

"How could you?" Miraz's wife asked in disbelief.

"For the same reason you will pull that trigger. For our son," Miraz said, pushing his neck into Caspian's sword and drawing blood on purpose.

"Stop!" his aunt shouted, lifting the crossbow again and aiming at Caspian.

"Stay right there," Susan warned, notching an arrow.

"You need to make a choice, dear. Do you want our child to be king? Or do you want him to be like Caspian here? Fatherless!" Miraz deliberately provoked.

"No!" his aunt shouted, shooting Caspian in the arm, knocking his concentration from Miraz to allow him to escape.

"Caspian!" Susan shouted rushing over to him. I sheathed my sword, seeing no threat come from his aunt any longer, and quickly pulled the arrow from his arm.

"This may hurt," I said afterward, to which he frowned at me. I concentrated on the wound in his arm, and imagined the skin healing as I laid my hand over it. In seconds, it was healed. The only trace of there being a wound was blood on his shirt.

"That is amazing," Caspian said, looking awe at his arm. I curtseyed to him mockingly before rushing to the door.

"We need to leave now. Miraz will already have warned his soldiers we are here," I told them all, and they quickly ran after me.

"We're under attack! Sound the alarm! Men! Grab your bows!" soldiers shouted distantly, and I quickened my pace as we neared the stables.

"Peter!" Susan shouted from behind me, and I stopped when I saw him head to the courtyard.

"You can't be serious? We have to leave!" I shouted at him, and he glanced at me as he raced to the courtyard.

"Our troops are just outside! Come on!" he told us. I shared a glance with Susan before following after him. "Now, Ed! Now! Signal the troops!" Peter shouted to one of the parapets as he battled a lone solider.

"I'm a bit busy, Pete!" Edmund shouted down, and I looked up to see him grappling with a soldier himself.

"Peter! It's too late. We have to call it off while we can," Susan begged as Peter tried pulling the castle gate up by himself.

"No, I can still do this! Help me!" Peter said, and I looked at the others before helping him.

"Exactly who are you doing this for, Peter?" Susan asked as we all managed to lift the gate up. I heard the thud of boots as Telmarine soldiers descended around us on the roofs, and several doors opened in the castle , letting a stream of soldiers out like ants.

"This is a very bad idea," I warned, just as our troops entered the castle.

"For Narnia!" Peter shouted, unsheathing his sword as we instantly collided with the Telmarine army. I quickly lost track of the others as I fought relentlessly against the constant wave of soldiers. Combining my sword skill with magic helped a great deal, and for a rare moment I was thankful for my terrible privilege. Sensing something wrong, I turned and saw a soldier cornering Stripes. Gaining his attention, he nodded to me once before laying on the floor in defeat. Before the soldier could kill Stripes, I stabbed him in his side.

"Thank you Louise!" Stripes shouted, before jumping on the back of another shoulder. I shook his thanks off before jumping back into the fray. It soon became apparent that, even though I did not tire during battles anymore, the others did. Glancing around when I could, I could see we were barely winning. After killing another soldier, a noise distracted me and I looked in horror as the castle gate lowered. I managed to slow it with my magic, until a Minotaur stood under it, barely lifting it open. Looking around, I sought out Peter and mentally pleaded with him.

"Fall back! We need to retreat! Now! Go!" Peter said, running around to our troops to get out.

"Retreat! Hurry!" I shouted to the Narnians around me, taking care of the soldiers they had been fighting so they could escape.

"Get her out of here! Back to the gate! Go!" Peter shouted to Glenstorm, pointing to Susan. She managed to be lifted on his back with ease as they raced away.

"Caspian!" Susan shouted over her shoulder. I continued fighting while Peter told the others to leave.

"I'll find him! Go! Get out! Go! Get out! Retreat! Follow me! Draw back! Get out! Retreat!" Peter shouted. It was then that I noticed Savan standing over her brother Aengus.

"Savan? Savan! You must leave!" I shouted racing over to her but stopping when her red eyes met mine. I looked down and saw a sword captured in Aengus' heart. "Oh, Savan…" I said quietly, tears beginning to form.

"I can't leave him alone," she told me, and I shook my head and tried pulling her away by her hand.

"You will die. The gate will close any second now," I told her, and she took my hand, squeezed it, and let go.

"I cannot leave him, dear sister," she told me, and I felt a tear fall.

"But you can't leave me, either," I begged her, and she smiled sadly.

"One day I would have left you, long before you will leave this world. I want to leave still fighting for my homeland, next to my brother," she said, and I sobbed. "Promise me you will make them pay," she whispered to me, and she pulled me into a tight embrace. I held onto her for as long as possible before backing away.

"With all my heart," I told her, before running towards the gate. I felt a presence next to me, and sighed with relief as I saw it was Stripes. A neighing horse on my other side alerted me to Peter's presence, and I didn't hesitate to grabbing his offered hand and riding behind him. We ducked under the gate as the poor Minotaur pushed it up as high as he could before collapsing to the floor just as the horse's tail passed under. Peter halted his horse, as we both looked in pain and anguish at the Narnians who were unable to get through. I saw Savan looking through the gate, smiling despite her inevitable fate.

"Peter! The bridge!" Caspian shouted, and I held on tightly as Peter galloped the horse into a sprint, sending us flying over the bridge to the other side.

"Leave us! Go, brothers! In the name of Aslan!" Narnians left behind shouted to us, and I buried my head in Peter's shoulder as we returned to the How, hiding my tears for as long as possible.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks and enjoy,

Phantomshadow99

XXXXXX

Peter's POV

Everything had been planned perfectly, down to the detail. It was our best chance to half Miraz's army. How did everything go so wrong? I looked next to me to see Caspian and Louise walking closely together, even brushing hands as they walked. My fists tightened. Caspian. That's where it went wrong.

"What happened?" a voice asked, cutting me from my thoughts as I lifted my head to see Lucy.

"Ask him," I replied looking over at Caspian. I continued walking, not even caring as I noticed the others stop behind me.

"Peter," Susan scolded.

"Me? You could've called it off. There was still time," Caspian argued, making me stop and look at him in disbelief.

"No, there wasn't, thanks to you. If you kept to the plan, those soldiers might be alive," I told him.

"If you'd stayed here like I suggested, they definitely would be!" he shouted in reply, and I turned to look at him.

"You called us, remember?" I reminded him, and caught a glance of Louise shaking her head at me in sadness.

"My first mistake," he replied, and I shook my head.

"No. Your first mistake was thinking you could lead these people," I said, beginning to walk again before he shouted to me.

"I am not the one who abandoned Narnia. Who abandoned Louise! Abandoned your own son!" Caspian said, and I saw Louise flinch at the mention of our son. I felt my blood begin to boil as he dared involve them in this.

"You invaded Narnia. You have no more right to lead it than Miraz does. You, him, your father... Narnia's better off without the lot of you," I said angrily. Caspian shouted at me and we both drew our swords at the same time.

"Stop it!" Ed shouted behind us, and helped lower an unconscious Trumpkin to the ground. I lowered my sword as Caspian went into the How, followed by Nikabrik. Noticing fresh tears form in Louise's eyes, I noticed Glenstorm silently tell his wife their two children were amongst those left behind. I stood next to Louise, and hesitantly pulled her to my side.

"What are you all standing around for? Telmarines will be here soon enough. Thank you... my dear little friend," I heard Trumpkin say to the others. They went into the How, helping the wounded to the healers as I held Louise outside.

"You must rest," I told her, and she numbly allowed me to lead her into the How and to her room. "Will you be alright…erm…" I trailed off, motioning to her armour and things. She smiled, but it was an empty one.

"Thank you, Peter. I will survive on my own," she told me, and her words stung me more than I anticipated. I nodded in acknowledgment before bowing out of the room, pulling a ragged cloth across as a makeshift door. I sighed, laying my forehead against the cool stone.

"Peter," a quiet voice called to me, and I saw Stripes standing at the end of the corridor. "Might I have a word," he asked, and I nodded, following him outside again.

"What is it, Stripes?" I asked him tiredly, wiping my eyes to try and stay awake a little longer.

"Louise has gone through so much loss, I don't know how this recent blow will affect her. I plead you to tell her how you feel once more, when this is over," he said, and my eyes widened in surprise before I looked to the forest.

"I don't know if that will make things worse, Stripes. I can't imagine what she's gone through and Caspian…Caspian is right. It's on my head that those Narnians died, including Savan. I don't know what I'm doing anymore," I confided, and Stripes shook his head with a small smile.

"Does any ruler know what he is doing?" he asked, and I looked back at him. "Louise hasn't ruled these people since George, I don't think she has the heart anymore. She needs something to fight for, and for the last century, it's been Narnia. What happens when Narnia is saved?" he asked me, and I frowned at the question.

"I'd never considered that," I muttered, and Stripes began walking back to the How.

"She may not admit it, but she still loves you very much. She'll need to know you're still worth fighting for," he called over his shoulder, and I stood in thought for a few minutes.

"Peter!" Ed called, racing towards me with Lucy and Trumpkin in tow.

"What…" I began to ask.

"It's Caspian," Ed said, slightly out of breath. I glanced worriedly at the others before racing into the How.

"Stop!" I shouted, seeing Caspian holding his hand out to an ice copy of the White Witch. Lucy and Trumpkin went to face off against Nikabrik while Edmund battled a werewolf. That left me with the vulture-like woman. To say she was an old lady, she could certainly hold her own against my attack, and it took several minutes before I managed to grab her arms and throw her against a boulder, hearing a crack to indicate she was dead. I unsheathed my sword and pushed Caspian to the side, away from the White Witch's ghostly hand. "Get away from him!"

"Peter, dear. I've missed you. Come. Just one drop. You know you can't do this alone," the witch told me, and I hesitated before beginning to lower my sword. Maybe we could use her help, I thought, we had been waiting long enough for Aslan to show himself. Before anything could develop, a sword appeared right through the witch's torso, and she gasped at the pain of dying for a second time. I shielded my eyes as the ice broke into a millions of pieces, and my eyes widened in surprise at seeing Edmund to be the one to have killed her.

"I know. You had it sorted," he told me, looking at me in disappointment before walking away. I looked up to see the image of Aslan and Louise, and immediately felt guilty and a traitor. Caspian stood and looked past me to the entrance. I turned to see Susan and Louise stood there, one looking angry while the other looked tired and disappointed. Louise had never looked at me that way before, and I lowered my eyes at her penetrating gaze. When I looked up again, Susan had stormed off while Louise had waited for Edmund before leaving as well. I shared a look with Caspian, and knew we had both done wrong.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks and enjoy,

Phantomshadow99

XXXXXX

Louise's POV

The woman who had once stabbed a knife into my heart, nearly set free by the supposed love of my life. I shook my head at the image, still trying to convince myself there must have been more to what I saw. Taking shelter in the cool, dark corridor, I saw facing the image of myself and George, waving goodbye to Peter and his siblings the last day we saw him. I cursed that image when I was first shown it. Gentle, light footsteps made me tense, but I relaxed when I saw it was Lucy, offering me a small smile in greeting. She sank down next to me, and quietly took my hand.

"He didn't mean it the way you think, you know," she told me after a moment. I sighed, laying my head back on the wall and closing my eyes.

"How can you be sure?" I asked.

"His my brother. I know when he tries to do good, but results in the opposite effect," she said, smiling when I chuckled slightly. "Why don't you ask him, to be sure? Peter would tell you truth about anything, you know that," she added, and I opened my eyes, looking at her. She stood up without my agreement and held her hand out to me. I smiled, and grabbed her hand, pulling myself up. We walked quickly to the Stone Table where Peter had stayed for the rest of the day. I let go of Lucy's hand just before the entrance, and she glanced at me before I motioned her to go on without me. She nodded, understanding what I wanted, before she sat next to Peter.

"You're lucky, you know," Peter told Lucy after a moment.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked with a frown. I sat on the other side of the Table, as quietly as I could.

"To have seen him. I wish he'd just given me some sort of proof," Peter answered, and my heart broke at the defeated tone in which he spoke. Maybe he was just as desperate to succeed as I was.

"Maybe we're the ones who need to prove ourselves to him," Lucy told him gently, resting her hand on his, and I was reminded once more of the amazing advice Lucy could offer.

"You didn't want to bring her back for any other reason then?" I asked, making Peter jump to a stand, looking startled at my appearance. I gave him a relieved smile, which he returned enthusiastically.

"Louise, I…" he began, walking over to me when Edmund rushed towards us.

"Pete. You'd better come quickly," he told us, looking worriedly at all of us. I shared a nervous glance with Peter before we followed him to the lookout spot. Thousands of Telmarine soldiers, a dozen catapults and a whole cavalry greeted us as they approached across the field. I shuddered at the size of the army, thinking back to the Great Battle against the White Witch. Gently, I slid my hand into Peter's, relishing in the familiar supporting warmth he gave, and he looked down at me. With unspoken words, we voiced our thoughts, and with one squeeze of our hands, we hurried back into the How to plan how to defeat the impossible.

XXXXXX

"Cakes and kettledrums. That's your next big plan? Sending a little girl into the darkest parts of the forest? Alone!" Trumpkin argued angrily, standing next to Lucy with a frown.

"It's our only chance," Peter answered.

"And she won't be alone," Susan reassured the dwarf, taking a step closer to her sister.

"Haven't enough of us died already?" Trumpkin asked quietly, glancing at me as well.

"Nikabrik was my friend too. But he lost hope. Queen Lucy hasn't. And neither have I," Trufflehunter said from where he sat next to Lucy. I smiled at the old badger.

"For Aslan," Reepicheep said, dutifully bowing.

"For Aslan!" an old grizzly bear agreed.

"Then I'm going with you," Trumpkin said, and Lucy shook her head, placing her hand on his shoulder gently.

"No. We need you here," she told him.

"We have to hold them off until Lucy and Susan get back," Peter said.

"How?" I asked, and Peter frowned in thought.

"If I may," Caspian spoke up, sharing a look with Professor Cornelius when Peter didn't interrupt him and I nodded my head at him in encouragement. "Miraz may be a tyrant and a murderer, but as king, he is subject to the traditions and expectations of his people. There is one in particular that may buy us some time," he added, and I smiled in excitement.

"A game of eye-spy to the death?" I asked jokingly, and only received smiles and laughs from Stripes and the Pevensies.

"A duel. Between Miraz and one of us," Caspian answered, and the room went silent.

"I'll do it," Peter said after a moment, and I shook my head.

"No, it's too dangerous. I should do it, I can't be injured," I told him, and he smiled at my logic.

"Wouldn't that be called cheating?" he asked with a smile, and I shrugged my shoulders. "We have to give the old man a fighting chance," he added, and I nodded my head reluctantly.

"Fine, but I'll stay close by in case you are injured," I told him, and his eyes widened at the first gentle thing I had said to him since our reunion. He nodded, momentarily speechless as we moved to action.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks and enjoy,

Phantomshadow99

XXXXXX

Louise's POV

"Do you think this will work?" I asked Edmund as we were allowed access to Miraz's camp. By order of the custom, we had written our proposition and terms on paper to be read out to Miraz and his council. Peter hadn't wanted me to go with Edmund, but I argued that my magic was our only protection in the camp if things went wrong.

"It usually works if we use charm," he replied, and I smiled at the many balls where Edmund made new alliances with foreign diplomats and their daughters.

"I'll let you do the work then," I told him, handing him the paper that I was intending to read out. Only Edmund and I were allowed into Miraz's tent, while Glenstorm and Andre the giant waited outside.

"I, Peter, by the gift of Aslan, by election and by conquest, High King of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel and emperor of the Lone Islands, in order to prevent the abominable effusion of blood, do hereby challenge the usurper Miraz to single combat upon the field of battle. The fight shall be to the death. The reward shall be total surrender," Edmund read out clearly, and began to roll the scroll back up.

"Tell me, Prince Edmund..." Miraz began, but was interrupted by Ed.

"King," Ed corrected, and I hid a chuckle as a small cough.

"Pardon me?" Miraz asked, glaring at me as I hid my smile.

"It's King Edmund, actually. Just "King," though. Peter's the high king. I know, it's confusing," Edmund explained as Miraz and his advisors looked at each other with a frown.

"Why would we risk such a proposal when our armies could wipe you out by nightfall?" Miraz asked confidently.

"Haven't you already underestimated our numbers? I mean, only a week ago Narnians were extinct," I commented, and Miraz leaned back in his chair with a grin.

"And so you will be again," he replied. My eyes darkened as I felt a ripple of magic course through my veins. The energy made the tent flaps shudder violently, causing Miraz's smile to falter.

"I would not be so certain of that, false king," I replied, and noticed his hand tighten on his sword.

"Well, then you should have little to fear of accepting the duel," Edmund said, breaking the icy glare between Miraz and I.

"This is not a question of bravery," Miraz scoffed.

"So you're bravely refusing to fight a swordsman half your age?" Edmund asked, and I smiled at his way with words.

"I didn't say I refused," Miraz said, his smile disappearing as he leaned closer towards us in his seat.

"You shall have our support, Your Majesty. Whatever your decision," one of Miraz's advisors commented, and I shared a look with Edmund, knowing Caspian's plan was working.

"Sire, our military advantage alone provides the perfect excuse to avoid what might otherwise be..." another man said, before Miraz stood suddenly from his seat, sword raised.

"I'm not avoiding anything!" Miraz shouted.

"I was merely pointing out that my lord is well within his rights to refuse," the man said, smiling slightly.

"His Majesty would never refuse. He relishes the chance to show the people the courage of their new king," Miraz's general stated from next to us.

"You," Miraz said, now pointing his sword at Edmund and I. "You should hope your brother's sword is sharper than his pen," he threatened, and watched us with a mad grin as we left, returning to the How.

"Did he accept?" Peter asked, using a large boulder to rest on as we walked towards him. Edmund nodded.

"You better get ready. I'll go find Glenstorm to arrange things," Edmund said, before leaving. It was silent in the small room, before Peter sighed and looked at me properly.

"Go on, Louise, say it," he said, and I frowned in confusion. "I know you don't want me to do this," he added, and I huffed as I stood next to him, leaning my back against the boulder.

"I just don't understand why you won't let me do it. I would survive, you may not. I don't know if I can take…" I trailed off, eyes dropping to the floor in silence. Peter stood in front of me, and gently raised my eyes to meet his.

"You will never lose me again, Louise Pevensie," he said, and I smiled at my last name. "I vowed to you on our wedding day that even death wouldn't break us. I intend to live with you forever, or until you get tired of me," he said, grinning when I laughed quietly.

"I could never tire of you," I told him, leaning up to rest his forehead on mine. We stood in silence for a moment before he spoke.

"What changed your mind?" he asked quietly. I paused for a moment, finding the right words to explain.

"When I saw the White Witch, all I could think of was how badly you wanted to protect me when we first defeated her. Until I heard you say you were only trying to bring good through bringing her back, I thought I had lost you forever," I told him, pulling away slightly so I could look into his eyes. "My Peter, gone a year of your time, and over 1300 of mine. Time has changed both of us, but it cannot change our hope in each other, no matter how hard it tries," I finished, and he smiled, wiping a tear from my cheek I hadn't even realised had fallen.

"I am never going to let anything make us doubt each other again," he said, and lips slowly grew closer to each other.

"Pete! It's time," Edmund called, breaking us from our moment. Peter rolled his eyes at the timing and I laughed. I kissed his cheek gently and hugged him tightly.

"I will meet you outside. I don't trust Miraz or anyone in his army and will prepare for battle, just in case I have to save you again," I teased, walking away laughing.

"I believe you were late last time," he called, laughing as well. Despite our apparent ease in the situation, the both of us went our separate ways fearing the worst.


End file.
